The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream
After a terrible day on the job thanks to Lo's slacking and Reef's tormenting, Fin applies for a job as surf instructor with rival hotel owner Captain Ron. Plot Fin is busy cleaning up a slovenly guest's room when she becomes revolted upon discovering a "floater" in the bathroom toilet. When Fin complains, Lo, who is assisting her with housekeeping, tells her to lighten up as they have only four hours to get ready for an upcoming beach party that night and they haven't picked out their outfits yet. Lo's comment earns her a dirty look from Fin, who then answers her iPhone to hear the sound of ocean waves, courtesy of Reef, who brags about it being the sound of his next wave. Fin retorts by flushing the toilet as she puts her phone near it, then she gets Lo to help her with making the guest bed, but Lo refuses, claiming that tucking in bedsheets is "bad for her cuticles", much to a frustrated Fin's chagrin. Telling Lo to buy new cuticles, Fin then tosses her a stack of bedsheets, but the folded sheets catch an unprepared Lo by surprise and hit her, and the hotel heiress complains to Fin that tossing the sheets at her ruined her hair before she gets back at Fin by throwing a pillow that knocks her down. Fin and Lo then start clowning around as they throw pillows, dishes and leftover food at each other (including an amusing scene where Fin jumps in the air and catches several dishes Lo throws at her in mid-air). When Fin calls Lo a spoiled brat, Lo retorts by saying that Fin only surfs to pick up guys. Fin takes offence to the comment and grabs a leftover pizza slice and pitches it to Lo, who bats it away with a serving tray...right into the face of Bummer, who is not at all impressed as he stands in the doorway with the pizza slice falling off his face. Down in the staff change room for a special staff meeting, Bummer unveils his newest innovation, the Wall of Shame, to the staff on hand. After he states that it is like Employee of the Month, except the exact opposite, Bummer then reveals Fin as the Wall of Shame's first inductee. An indignant Fin asks why Lo is not on the Wall of Shame herself, but Bummer refuses to listen to her protests and he "rewards" her by handing her a plunger and declaring that she'll be kept busy cleaning the staff house washrooms for the rest of the day, angering Fin as Reef laughs at her misfortune. While the rest of the gang, along with Ripper, Ty, Lance and Wipeout, parties at the Office that night, an angry Fin continues cleaning the washrooms at the staff house. The next morning, the groms are checking out and laughing at an online ad for Captain Ron's Hotel on a laptop when Reef, who catches a whiff of something stinky, turns and finds Fin, who points out that she had to clean the stall Reef had been in. After overhearing the groms talk about a help wanted ad for Captain Ron's looking for a surfing instructor, Fin, who has become tired of Lo's slacking on the job and Bummer's disrespect, contemplates applying for that job. Later at the front desk, Fin asks Johnny to arrange the day off for her, using a cover story of wanting to go shopping at the surf shop. Johnny, who knows that Fin hates shopping, immediately becomes suspicious and demands the real reason Fin wants the day off, and he is shocked when she tells him about landing a job interview at Captain Ron's. When Johnny questions Fin's reasoning, she tells him that working as a surfing instructor at Captain Ron's beats having to clean toilets anywhere else, then she makes him promise to keep it a secret. After Fin leaves for the interview, Reef and Broseph drop by when Johnny nearly lets the secret slip, but manages to cover by using Fin's shopping story. Reef and Broseph, who also know about Fin hating shopping, do not buy Johnny's explanation and force the truth out of him with the threat of a "turbo wedgie". Surprised by the news, Reef declares that they have to stop Fin from defecting to Captain Ron. In another guest room, Lo is busy goofing off on the job again, watching the room's widescreen TV while snacking on candy when, to her stunned surprise, Rosie comes in and announces that she's Lo's new cleaning partner, then tells Lo to stop slacking and grab a mop. At Fin's job interview aboard Captain Ron's yacht, Reef and Broseph show up to spy on her as Captain Ron expains to her that he is more of a sailor than a surfer, then he introduces her to his staff/lackeys, Captain Clam, Tuna McGillis and Betty Sandstone, who give her an unenthusiastic welcome. When Captain Ron asks if Fin has what it takes to teach surfing, Fin confidently answers that she could even teach him easily. Back at the hotel, Rosie and Lo are busy cleaning the room Rosie found Lo in, but Rosie is doing the majority of the work while Lo simply chats on her iPhone and contributes only a bare minimum of help. Later, Rosie finds Lo in the bathroom doing her makeup when she finds that the toilet is overflowing as the result of Lo flushing her used makeup down. Rosie has enough of Lo's slacking and she tells her that she is heading down to the spa to relax while she leaves Lo to do the rest of the room. When Lo tells her to "leave it for the maid", a frustrated Rosie sticks a plunger on top of a grossed-out Lo's head, then threatens to call her father if Lo does not get busy. At Captain Ron's, Fin's first student as part of her job interview is an Italian tourist named "Armando", who Fin quickly discovers is Reef in disguise, with the intent of sabotaging the interview to keep her from leaving Surfer's Paradise. As expected, while Captain Ron and his stooges watch from the beach, Reef messes up Fin's interview by sabotaging the surf lesson and, because of Reef, Captain Ron declines to hire Fin, who snarls angrily at Reef as he walks by. Back at Surfer's Paradise, Lo has to make the bed in the room Rosie left her to clean when the mattress cover she is tucking in snaps back and catapults her head-first through the wall above the headboard. When Lo gets out her iPhone to call Rosie for help, the head housekeeper, who is still at the spa, tells her to sort it out for herself. Meanwhile at Captain Ron's, Fin convinces Captain Ron to give her another chance at the surfing instructor job by letting her teach him to surf, saying that if she can teach him in one lesson, he will give her the job, and if she can't, then she will spend the rest of the day scrubbing toilets for him. Fin succeeds in teaching Captain Ron surfing and ends up getting the job. Back at the staff house, Fin is packing her clothes as Emma proclaims she is happy for her friend's success while the rest of the gang gives less-than-enthusiastic support. Sensing the gang's misgivings at her departure, Fin promises to keep in touch with them. Down in the lobby a few minutes later, Bummer, seeing Fin not wearing her maid uniform, threatens to give her a strike for it, but Fin throws the maid dress in Bummer's face and tells him point-blank to stick it, the strikes and his Wall of Shame and that she quits. In room 809 at the hotel, Lo, who has seemingly never used a vacuum cleaner before, is having difficulty with housekeeping without Fin around to help her. Johnny phones Lo to remind her that it is past check-in time and the guest who has 809 is still waiting to get in, but Lo asks Johnny to stall the guest while she tries to finish cleaning. Lo then phones Rosie and begs her for help, saying that Fin did all the maid work while she was still around while Lo never learned to do any of the work (including vacuuming), adding that she can't even get the vaccum to work. Rosie tells Lo to plug the vacuum in and she does so, now realizing why the vacuum wasn't working, and thanks Rosie before she sees that the vacuum has gone haywire as it sucks a room curtain in. Meanwhile, Captain Ron is out surfing with Fin and having a great time while Tuna observes that Fin has "created a monster" by teaching his boss how to surf. Back at the hotel, the room 809 guest is demanding to have his room, so Johnny, after hearing from Lo that she is still having difficulty with the vacuum, is forced to use stall tactics and runs to Broseph, asking him to pretend to be the manager while Johnny figures out how to stall the guest for a while. Back at Captain Ron's, Fin is pleasantly surprised to find that she has her own luxurious room at that hotel and will not have to bunk with anyone, and she basks in the lap of luxury to the chagrin of Tuna, Betty and Captain Clam, who have to wait on her and and foot while she instructs tourists. Before long, Mr. Ridgemount discovers that Fin has left Surfer's Paradise for Captain Ron's and demands to Bummer in a phone call that he get Fin back. Fin quickly discovers a downside of working for Captain Ron when she finds that none of his employees will hang out with her. Over in Sunset Beach, the gang has arrived at the Beaver Tail Bakery for snacks when Emma laments Fin's departure from Surfer's Paradise. Moments later, the groms are surprised when Fin shows up unexpectedly and fills them in on what's going on at Captain Ron's, not letting on that she feels lonely without her friends around. Fin soon ends the awkward meeting when she pretends to answer her phone and excuses herself, claiming she has to go shopping. Determining that Fin is not happy with her new job, the gang makes plans to bring her back to Surfer's Paradise, starting with a midnight raid on Captain Ron's when Reef, Broseph and Emma snatch a sleeping Fin from her bed and take her back to the Office. Fin admits to the gang that she hates her new job and that she misses her friends, even Reef, and she wants to come back to the hotel, but she adds that Captain Ron had her sign a contract which keeps her in his employment for the summer. In the hotel lobby, Lo admits to Johnny that she misses Fin and regrets causing her to leave by slacking on the job and making her do all the maid work, then she figures out a plan to get Fin back and takes Johnny with her, to the frustration of several angry guests waiting impatiently for their rooms. Heading over to Captain Ron's with the gang, Lo devises a plan to tick off Captain Ron, who she says is obsessed with a clean beach, by having everyone dirty up the beach and pin it on Fin so that he will fire her. Reef dumps a truckload of garbage on the beach and poses for a iPhone camera photo from the truck cab, then Johnny takes a photo of Fin and Photoshops her over Reef in the truck photo and sends it anonymously to Captain Ron, who sees the photo as a fake and tells Tuna and Betty to get to work cleaning up the mess, causing the first plan to backfire. A backup plan to scare away guests from Captain Ron's swimming pool by having Fin unleash an alligator into the pool also fails when Captain Ron brushes it off as a simple mistake and shoves Captain Clam into the pool to get attacked by the reptile. When Lo turns to Reef as her go-to guy for slacking and screwing up (even telling him so), he comes up with a surefire plan to get Captain Ron to fire Fin by stealing his yacht. Reef grabs the yacht keys and boards the boat with Fin and the rest of the gang to take it for a joyride, and Captain Ron is shocked to see Fin aboard his yacht when Tuna reports the theft of the boat to his boss. While a seasick Johnny pukes over the side of the boat, Lo gets an idea on where to take the yacht when Fin tells her that no one is steering at the wheel and that the boat is heading toward a group of jagged rocks ahead, then she realizes that it is all part of the gang's plan to get her fired from Captain Ron's hotel and bring her back to Surfer's Paradise, which she admits to them is sweet. A horrified Captain Ron freaks out as he sees his yacht hit the rocks and sink while the gang bails out into the water, then he grabs a megaphone and tells Fin that she is fired, to her delight and that of her friends. Back at Surfer's Paradise, Bummer, on orders from Mr. Ridgemount, summons Fin to his office and begs her to take her maid job back, which she gladly accepts on condition that she get an extra hour of surfing time per day. Later, Fin arrives at a new room to clean in the hotel, with the rest of the gang there to salute her with various cleaning implements in hand as she heads to the bathroom to clean up there...when, to her disgust, she finds another "floater" in the toilet. Trivia *The episode title refers to the 1989 romantic crime drama movie The Cook, the Thief, His Wife & Her Lover. *First appearance of Captain Ron's Hotel onscreen. *Betty Sandstone finally speaks in this episode, although it is just one word as she says hi to Fin. *When Fin jumps in the air in slow motion to catch Lo's thrown dishes, and later when Lo bats away the thrown pizza slice, the electronic sound effect made famous by its use in the 1970s Universal Television sci-fi series The Six Million Dollar Man is used. This sound effect has also sometimes been used on fellow Fresh TV series Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour, mainly for slow-motion action sequences involving Izzy. *Stoked Radio: **"Back to School" by the Fleshtones **"Happy Happy Happy" by the Happy Problem Goofs Appearances *Fin *Reef *Lo *Broseph *Johnny *Emma *Rosie *Wipeout *Ripper (does not speak) *Ty (does not speak) *Lance (does not speak) *Captain Ron *Tuna McGillis *Betty Sandstone (first speaking appearance) *Captain Clam Quotes Gallery Fin finds floater.jpg|Fin finds a "floater" in the toilet of a slovenly guest. Six-million-dollar Fin.jpg|Fin catches Lo's thrown dishes in midair. Wall of Shame.jpg|Bummer introduces his "Wall of Shame" with Fin as the first inductee. Captain Ron job interview.jpg|Fin goes for her job interview and finds Reef there. Fin teaches Captain Ron.jpg|Captain Ron learns to surf thanks to Fin. Lo grossed out.jpg|Lo gets plungered by a frustrated Rosie. Fin sleeping.jpg|Fin sleeping in her bed before the groms arrive for her. Reunion.jpg|The groms reunite at the Office after rescuing Fin. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2